Artistiquement vôtre
by Temi-Chou
Summary: En Angleterre, les Serpentard, une équipe de Hockey, se voient obligés de changer leurs habitudes pour s'entraîner à la patinoire appartenant au rival de leur sponsor, DeathEaters. Une compétition s'engage. Qui l'emportera ? HPDM, UA
1. Chapter 1

Auteure : Temi-Chou

Titre : Artistiquement vôtre.

Disclaimer : Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ni les thunes ne m'appartiennent. C'est JKR et uniquement elle...

Rating : T

Résumé : En Angleterre, alors que les Jeux Olympiques d'Hiver se préparent, deux grandes marques de vêtements de sport se disputent pour sponsoriser. L'une sponsorise une équipe de Hockey, les Serpentard, l'autre un patineur artistique, très talentueux. Qui remportera cette compétition ?

Note : J'y connais strictement rien, je fais donc le truc à ma sauce. Pas taper !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : La patinoire Weasley.**

Il y eut un grognement dépité et un poing abattu sur un bureau. Se tournant vers la fenêtre, donnant un panorama de la ville de Londres des plus impressionnants, Lucius Malfoy, un homme blond âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années, venait d'apprendre une nouvelle désagréable.

Severus Rogue secoua la tête, nullement impressionné par la colère de Lucius.

-Je suis navré, mais il n'y a plus que chez les Weasley que nous pouvons nous entraîner.

Lucius Malfoy grogna encore.

-Je ne vais pas non plus filer du fric pour que l'équipe de mon fils aille s'entraîner chez mon concurrent, Severus.

Lucius Malfoy était le PDG de la plus grande société de vêtements de sport d'Angleterre. Il était à la tête d'une jolie fortune, accumulée au fil de sa carrière, il était le numéro un.

C'est ce qu'il aurait adoré dire. Mais quand il faisait mine de s'engager sur cette voie, il voyait une fêlure dans le raisonnement.

Cette fêlure c'était James Potter.

James Potter et Little Mischief.

James Potter, son concurrent direct.

Deatheaters avait vu sa part de marché diminuer de moitié, quand ce parvenu avait débarqué avec son simulacre de collection de vêtements de sport. Son emblème ? Un loup, un chien, un cerf et un rat stylisés de telle façon que les mots « Little Mischief » apparaissaient.

Bien moins impressionnant que la tête de mort à langue de serpent de Deatheaters. Les Mangeurs de Mort, ceux qui n'ont peur de rien, dépassent leurs limites, affrontent la mort. Le sport n'avait rien à voir avec ce slogan à la con : « Méfait accompli ».

« Toujours pur » sonnait bien mieux.

Depuis maintenant cinq ans – une ascension fulgurante, je vous dis ! - Lucius Malfoy pestait et rageait à cause de ce parvenu à la petite sauvette.

Severus regarda Lucius s'enfoncer dans ses pensées avant de l'en sortir avec un léger toussotement.

-Je fais comment, pour l'équipe alors ?

Lucius releva la tête et dévisagea le brun au nez crochu qui lui faisait face.

-Comment ça, l'équipe ?

-Eh bien, je viens de te dire que la patinoire Nott venait de fermer. Elle a fait faillite. C'est là que les Serpentard s'entraînaient ! La seule patinoire de type olympique qui reste, c'est la patinoire Weasley. Je fais quoi ?

Le blond regarda son employé et ami.

-Prends donc contact avec les Weasley. Dis-leur que tu vas avoir besoin de leur louer la patinoire. Les Jeux Olympiques sont dans deux ans, les Serpentard n'ont pas une journée à perdre.

Severus hocha la tête et se détourna. Il franchit la distance qui le sépara de la porte et l'ouvrit avant de se tourner vers Lucius.

-Tu sais que la ligne d'attaque de Draco ne sera peut-être pas celle qui jouera ?

-Je sais. Mais il est le meilleur.

Severus ferma la porte pour rejoindre le bureau de Bellatrix et passer un appel. Le problème, pensa-t-il, c'est que Draco n'était pas le meilleur. Le meilleur était parti, à cause d'une blessure qui lui avait esquinté définitivement les ligaments croisés.

Blaise Zabini ne pouvait plus évoluer sur patin. Et Severus Rogue avait perdu son meilleur attaquant.

* * *

Le manteau fermé jusqu'au cou recouvert par une épaisse écharpe, les mains gantées profondément enfoncées dans les poches du manteau, Blaise Zabini marchait – ou plus exactement boitait – dans le direction opposée à celle du Terrier, la patinoire Weasley.

Il aurait dû y être depuis longtemps, mais il avait eu besoin de marcher. Au lieu de héler un taxi comme à son habitude, il avait pris la tangente et avait décrété qu'il ne commencerait le travail qu'à onze heures.

Il était entraîneur. On l'appelait « Coach » et il était bien payé.

Mais il lui manquait quelque chose.

Il s'arrêta au bord de la Tamise et s'appuya contre la balustrade. Son genou le lançait. Il n'aurait pas dû marcher autant.

Son médecin lui avait formellement interdit, disant que ça ne retardait que plus l'instant où il pourrait se passer de ses béquilles.

Et ce matin, faisant fi de l'avis du Dr Chourave, il avait laissé son chauffeur de taxi et ses béquilles dans son vaste appartement puis il était parti. Il le regrettait à présent. Il aurait dû prendre ses béquilles, il aurait peut-être moins souffert ainsi.

Mais il n'aurait jamais pu voir la Tamise comme elle l'était à présent. Et ce spectacle valait toutes les souffrances du monde.

Blaise Zabini, ancien centre de l'équipe de hockey sur glace Serpentard, présentement employé par James Potter, soupira une dernière fois devant l'ironie de sa vie.

Il avait lutté des années durant pour ne pas se laisser distancer par son ailier droit, qui menaçait de devenir meilleur que lui et qui voulait lui prendre la place, pour finalement être blessé. Rupture des ligaments croisés. Fin de sa carrière.

Lucius Malfoy s'était réjoui, son idiot de fils pouvait devenir librement le meilleur centre. Mais c'était un meilleur centre faute de mieux, rien de très réjouissant, ni de glorieux. Draco Malfoy n'avait aucun réel talent pour le hockey. Il était bon, mais il n'avait pas l'étincelle de génie.

Ecoeuré de voir que son patron l'avait si vite remplacé, Blaise s'était rendu chez les concurrents. James avait été réellement désolé de sa blessure et l'avait embauché, à conditions qu'il accepte les soins du Dr Chourave et qu'il accepte d'être payé... Oh, juste un peu moins qu'il ne l'était avant, chez les Malfoy...

Mais si on comptabilisait les soins qui étaient au frais du patron, au final, il était payé plus.

Et Blaise avait haussé les sourcils, très étonné. C'était ça, le monstrueux Potter capable de tout pour réussir dont Severus Rogue, l'entraîneur, leur rebattait les oreilles ?

Il s'était rendu compte qu'il s'était laissé berner pendant des années. Alors il avait tourné la page définitivement.

Enfin, presque. Au début, il avait eu des regrets, vis-à-vis de son équipe. Aller bosser chez le sponsor concurrent, c'est pas du tout loyal.

Ce qui l'avait fait changé d'avis c'était la coqueluche de Little Mischief. Un patineur artistique qui s'entraînait lui aussi pour les Jeux Olympiques. Son patineur. Un jeune homme bourré de talent, qui vivait la glace, l'aimait, la domptait. Un génie.

Harry Potter.

Il sortit de ses pensées quand il sentit une main tapoter son épaule. Il tourna le visage et se retrouva face à une tête rouge de colère, surmontée par une chevelure rousse. Des yeux bleus dardaient sur lui un tel regard accusateur qu'il eut un mouvement de recul.

-Oh Ginny...

-« Oh Ginny »... Tu es en retard de près de deux heures à la patinoire, on est morts d'inquiétude, ton chauffeur est revenu sans toi, tu as laissé tes béquilles chez toi, prenant le risque d'empirer encore plus ta blessure et tout ce que tu trouves à me dire c'est « Oh Ginny » ?

Blaise blêmit. Ginevra Weasley, plus jeune fille des gérants de la patinoire Weasley, meilleure amie de Harry, petite sœur de Ron, était effrayante, quand elle voulait s'en donner la peine.

Il leva les bras en signe de défaite.

-C'est bon, t'as gagné, je te demande pardon de m'être enfui comme un lâche.

-Pourquoi es-tu parti ?

-J'avais un rendez-vous galant.

Ginny fronça les sourcils. Cela ne faisait qu'un an et demi que Blaise faisait partie de leur fine équipe, mais elle avait appris à le connaître... Un peu. Et il n'était pas parti pour un rendez-vous galant pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'en avait jamais. Et que Ginny refusait catégoriquement d'imaginer Blaise en rendez-vous galant. Il était encore trop fragile pour en avoir, des putains de rendez-vous galants à la con. Et de toute façon, elle ne voulait pas. Ça suffisait comme argument.

Blaise s'appuya sur les épaules de Ginny et lui tendit un faible sourire.

-Désolé, je vais devoir me servir de toi comme appui. J'ai trop forcé et j'ai mal.

-Imbécile, soupira Ginny.

* * *

Hermione Granger était la comptable de l'entreprise Weasley. Bien sûr, son intelligence aurait dû lui permettre de faire de grandes études, et lui éviter le CAP, mais hélas, ses parents n'avaient jamais pu, à leur plus grand désespoir, payer de bonnes études à leur fille. Elle s'était donc contentée du lycée de quartier, avec des diplômes peu côtés.

Elle avait la chance de tomber sur Ron, dont elle était tombée très amoureuse, qui lui avait dégoté ce petit boulot tranquille. Elle était payée comme comptable, mais elle était une sorte de collaboratrice. C'était elle qui gérait la patinoire dans son ensemble. Et aussi dans le détail. En fait, elle ne demandait son avis à Mr Weasley que si c'était extrêmement important.

Et là, elle courait dans les couloirs, esquivait avec une habileté rare les clients en patins, contourna les vestiaires, monta à l'étage et entra sans frapper dans le bureau de Mr Weasley, où il était en train de mettre à jour sa collection de timbres.

Quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il se jeta sur la collection et tenta de la dérober à la vue de la comptable.

-Oh, Hermione, je...

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne dirai rien à Molly. Je ne suis pas là pour ça. Nous avons une demande de réservation de la patinoire.

-Quel jour ?

-Tous. Jusqu'à la cérémonie d'ouverture des J.O.

Mr Weasley faillit en tomber de sa chaise.

-Combien ?

-« Trois fois le prix que nous paye James Potter ».

-Ah quand même... Et qui ?

-C'est là le problème, hésita Hermione... Ce sont les Serpentard, qui souhaitent s'entraîner dans notre patinoire. Severus Rogue vient de m'appeler et il attend que je confirme notre... votre... décision en le rappelant. Je fais quoi ?

-Tu refuses, clama une voix sèche près de la porte.

Hermione se tourna pour rencontrer des cheveux très bruns mi-longs et une paire d'yeux bleus. Il s'agissait du bras droit de James Potter, Sirius Black.

-Sirius, haleta Hermione, on ne peut pas faire ça, c'est une somme énorme, ça nous permettrait de nous agrandir un peu, voir même de construire une deuxième patinoire ! Se priver d'une telle capacité de financement, c'est signer la mort de la patinoire. Lucius Malfoy est puissant, il peut nous faire mettre clés sous portes.

Sirius leva la main.

-Je ne veux pas savoir... Tu vas appeler Snivellus et lui dire...

-Que vous acceptez.

Sirius se tourna vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir, manquant de le percuter. Il s'agissait de Harry, son filleul. Il lui jeta un regard surpris et Harry soupira bruyamment.

-Sirius, tu es impossible. Ce n'est pas en mettant des bâtons dans les roues des Malfoy que papa va pouvoir prouver que Little Mischief est la meilleure des deux marques. Tu sais, c'est pas en disant que les autres sont moins bons qu'on va convaincre les consommateurs.

Sirius pinça les lèvres et bouda pendant que Harry faisait la bise à Hermione et serrait la main d'Arthur.

-Dis-moi, Mione, les serpents à sonnettes veulent s'entraîner quand ?

-Mr Rogue voudrait réserver pour tous les matins, de 7h30 à 11h30. Il voudrait également réserver l'aile des sportifs pour l'après-midi.

-Ce qui signifie que je devrais m'entraîner avant eux et après. C'est Blaise qui va être ravi de la nouvelle, commenta Harry d'une voix ironique.

-Où est-il au fait ? Questionna Hermione, tout en tendant des documents à signer à Arthur.

-C'est une bonne question... Je ne sais pas du tout. Il m'a posé un faux plan, Ginny est partie furax et horriblement inquiète...

Hermione se pinça les lèvres, n'osant répliquer tellement l'inquiétude était perceptible dans la voix du patineur.

-Toujours est-il que je ne sois pas sûr que Blaise accepte cette situation... Tu sais à quel point son ancien ailier droit, Draco, lui a fait du mal... Grogna Harry.

-Qui ? Demanda Sirius, curieux.

-Le fils Malfoy. Un joueur de hockey plus que médiocre qui a profité de la blessure de Blaise pour l'évincer et prendre sa place, répondit Harry en se tournant vers son parrain.

Et comme Harry adorait Blaise, il avait développé une sorte de haine stérile envers le fils Malfoy. Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de constater que ça avait amélioré sa façon de patiner. Il en était devenu meilleur.

Harry avait toujours fonctionné ainsi, il mettait tous ses sentiments négatifs sur la glace. Habituellement, on demande aux sportifs de laisser leurs soucis au vestiaire mais les émotions de Harry sublimait ses gestes.

Ainsi personne, à part Hermione, n'avait songé à dire à Harry que cette haine était ridicule.

-Je verrais enfin celui qui a fait tant de mal à mon ami...

Hermione allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui faire la remarque quand Sirius la retint par le bras. Ce n'était pas nécessaire, à présent que Blaise avait disparu, de lui faire remarquer que cette haine était plus que stupide.

* * *

Draco Malfoy, digne fils de son père sur le plan physique, venait de sortir du hammam quand il apprit la mauvaise nouvelle, de la bouche de Théodore lui-même.

Ses parents avaient fait faillite, il fallait fermer la patinoire.

Draco, tout comme son père quelques heures avant, grogna et jeta la serviette qu'il avait autour du cou au sol. Il s'en fichait, quelqu'un ramassera pour lui.

-Mais alors, ou allons-nous nous entraîner ?

-Au Terrier.

Draco eut une esquisse de sourire et il se tourna vers Théo, qui le regardait, la mine sombre, appuyé contre le mur du couloir.

-Non, sérieusement, on va aller où ? Insista Draco.

Théo ferma les yeux et le fils Malfoy perdit son sourire.

-J'étais sérieux. Le contrat avec le Terrier est signé. On commence les entraînements demain matin.

Draco sentit tout son courage le quitter. Il s'adossa au mur à son tour, juste en face de Théo.

-Ca veut dire que je vais croiser la tapette ?

-Potter est hétéro.

-Qu'en sais-tu ?

Théo ricana douloureusement.

-Il s'est tapé ma petite sœur puis il l'a larguée. Il l'a prise pour sa pute et le pire c'est qu'elle en était heureuse.

Le blond ricana.

-C'est pas parce que tu te tapes tes fans que tu es hétéro. Et puis... Il est _patineur artistique_. En soi, ça veut tout dire.

Ils se mirent en marche et allèrent jusqu'aux vestiaires, où Draco se rhabilla rapidement. Son ami le fixa quelques secondes avant de demander :

-On mange avec Pansy à midi ?

-Impossible. Déjeuner des actionnaires de Deatheaters. Je me dois d'être présent, étant donné que je suis « L'image de la marque » et accessoirement, actionnaire à cinq pourcents depuis mes dix-huit ans. Je suis désolé.

-T'as à peine le bac, tu lis et écris encore plus mal qu'un gosse de CM1 et tu possèdes cinq pourcents de l'entreprise de ton paternel... C'est dégueulasse...

-Que veux-tu, c'est ça d'être blindé de thunes.

Théo et Draco échangèrent un sourire avant de se séparer, l'un vers la sortie, l'autre vers le bureau de ses parents.

* * *

Le lendemain, Harry Potter, faisant fi de l'avis de Sirius, qui le suppliait de ne surtout, surtout pas provoquer le fils Malfoy, se rendit à la patinoire Weasley, où il avait rendez-vous avec Ginny, pour jouer un peu sur la glace.

Il ne s'entraînait pas ce jour-là. Il allait se contenter de s'amuser avec Ginny, comme tous les vendredis matins.

Il arriva bien avant Ginny.

Et pourtant elle logeait à deux pâtés de maison, lui, vivait à l'autre bout de la ville.

Il s'échauffa un petit peu, puis, enfilant ses protège-lames, il alla attendre dans les gradins.

Draco Malfoy.

Harry se demandait si vraiment, il n'aurait pas mieux fait d'écouter Sirius et de ne pas venir. C'était une provocation horrible, ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il le savait pertinemment, mais il avait besoin de rencontrer le rival de son ami, le rival de son entraîneur, voir ce simulacre de mâle en vrai et pouvoir l'arroser de son mépris sans même sourciller un seul instant.

Draco Malfoy.

Il était très connu, dans le milieu de patinage, qu'il soit artistique ou non. Beaucoup disaient que Draco Malfoy était le plus talentueux sur patins. Il paraissait vivre dessus à longueur d'année, à longueur de journée. Les patins de Draco Malfoy lui faisaient office de jambes.

Toute son équipe lui vouait une sorte d'admiration sans borne.

Or – et Harry le savait de source sûre – Draco Malfoy était loin d'être aussi talentueux que Blaise.

Harry secoua la tête.

Le Mystère Malfoy demeurerait sans doute l'un des nombreux qu'il ne pourrait jamais résoudre.

Il soupira et releva les yeux pour croiser le regard amusé de Ginny.

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

-Tu parles tout seul, Harry. Et tu parles de Malfoy en plus. Je vais finir par croire que t'es amoureux.

Harry lui retourna un regard mi-sceptique, mi-choqué.

-Eh bien, reprit la jeune femme en enfilant sa paire de patins, Hermione m'a raconté que c'est toi qui a réussi à convaincre Sirius de laisser les Serpentard s'entraîner ici. Et maintenant, je te trouve à marmonner sombrement des complots sans nom à propos de Malfoy. Ça laisse place à la spéculation, tu ne crois pas ?

Harry éclata de rire et reprit son plus grand sérieux pour répondre, le regad fixe :

-En fait, je m'inquiète plus pour Théodore Nott que pour l'autre arrogant sans talent.

-Nott ? Comme Ellana Nott ?

-Son frère aîné, grimaça Harry.

Ginny pouffa avant de rejeter ses cheveux en arrière pour pouvoir les attacher en une longue queue de cheval rousse.

Harry l'observa à la dérobée pour se nourrir de sa beauté. Même s'il ne l'aimait pas d'amour, le patineur savait reconnaître une fille magnifique quand il en voyait une. Et Ginny était plus que magnifique : tout en elle respirait la joie de vivre et la grâce. Son petit nez droit constellé de tâches de rousseur, son sourire éclatant, dévoilant des dents parfaitement alignées et complètement blanches, sous des lèvres pulpeuses. Son visage ovale était encadré par de longues mèches rousses qui bouclaient soigneusement. Son corps était bien proportionné et très bien fait.

Elle aurait pu damner tous les saints, selon Harry.

Elle aurait pu faire bander n'importe quel impuissant, selon Blaise.

Ils n'avaient pas vraiment la même notion de ce qui pouvait être dit à propos d'une femme.

Le seul défaut physique que l'on pouvait reprocher à Ginny était sa main gauche, raidie depuis un accident de voiture qui lui avait sectionné les tendons.

Ginny ouvrit la barrière de protection qui entourait la patinoire, pour se laisser glisser sur la glace. Harry la rejoignit aussitôt, laissant finalement aux vestiaires Draco Malfoy, Théo Nott et Ellana Nott.

Il était seul avec Ginny. Et avec Vivaldi.

Comme toujours, il avait choisi « Les Quatre Saisons » pour danser avec sa sœur de cœur. En commençant par le printemps.

Il sourit, avant d'empoigner Ginny par la taille et la faire voltiger avec lui. Il la reposa et exécuta seul quelques pas avant de la rejoindre pour une sorte de slow, leur jeu à eux, danser un slow sur la glace.

Les premières fois qu'ils avaient effectué ce pas, ils étaient tombés, écroulés de rire devant le ridicule de cette scène. Puis au final, ils avaient réessayé avant de l'adopter tout simplement.

La main de Ginny posée sur son cœur, la sienne dans le bas de ses reins, Harry la regardait droit dans les yeux.

C'était un instant magique.

Et son moment préféré du « Printemps » : le moment où il laisse enfin sa place à l'été, doucement.

Instant gâché par une voix moqueuse.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc sur la glace ?

Harry se retourna et vit une dizaine de hockeyeurs qui attendaient dans les gradins. A leur tête, un blond assez grand et très ridicule dans sa tenue de sport, qui lui donnait une carrure de déménageur. Seul sa petite tête et son visage fin dépassaient de la large combinaison. Harry pouffa.

-C'est Potter, cracha une voix acide.

Harry tourna les yeux et sourit d'un air sadique.

-Tiens, Théodore, c'est une joie de te voir ! Comment va ta sœur ?

Il fallut trois autres joueurs pour empêcher Théo de se ruer sur Harry afin de le décaniller avec sa crosse.

Draco s'avança et glissa sur la glace. Il effectua un freinage d'urgence qui montrait toute son expérience et dévisagea Harry.

-Dégage, tapette, la glace est à nous ce matin.

-Tapette ? Demande à Ellana Nott si je suis une tapette...

Deux hurlements firent grimacer Harry. Le premier venait de Théo, qui se débattait plus fort que jamais pour pouvoir se libérer de l'étreinte de ses coéquipiers pour en mettre une à ce connard qui venait de salir sa sœur, une fois de plus. Le deuxième venait de Ginny.

-Harry ! Arrête un peu ton cynisme et allons-nous-en.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut la rouquemoute handicapée ?

Ginny blanchit soudainement et tira sur sa manche gauche de sa main droite. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et Harry la serra contre son flan avant de cracher à l'enfoiré blond qui lui faisait face :

-Ta gueule, la roue de secours, ou je te jure que ta mère ne te reconnaîtra pas quand tu iras pleurer entre ses jambes.

Si Draco Malfoy était connu dans le milieu du patinage, ce n'était pas seulement pour le talent qu'il n'avait que presque. C'était aussi parce qu'il était un fils à papa et que sa mère se déplaçait en personne pour disputer Rogue s'il avait le malheur de ne pas sélectionner la ligne de défense du blondinet. Cela faisait beaucoup rire dans le milieu.

-Mais que se passe-t-il ici ? Intervint Blaise qui venait d'arriver.

Son regard se porta sur Malfoy, sur Harry qui serrait une Ginny en larmes contre lui et une moue déforma son visage lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'il s'était passé.

Il descendit sur la glace, faisant attention de ne pas tomber. Ses béquilles la fendillaient, mais il s'en foutait. Seuls comptaient Harry et Ginny. Son protégé et la femme qu'il aime. Non, décidément, il ne pouvait pas laisser son ancien ami faire du mal à ceux qu'il aime.

Un silence poignant s'était installé quand Blaise était arrivé. Les Serpentard ignoraient totalement qu'il était l'entraîneur de l'image de Little Mischief. Tranquillement, Blaise arriva au niveau de Harry et le regarda :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

-Une réflexion... sur... sa main.

-D'accord. Il veut la mienne dans sa gueule.

Et sans attendre plus longtemps, Blaise colla son poing sur le visage de Draco.

-Ecoute, Malfoy. Les Weasley ont eu l'amabilité de sauver ton petit cul sans talent d'une course inexorable vers un mur. Alors sois gentil... Non, pardon, sois décent, pour une fois, et va cracher ton fiel ailleurs.

-Je t'emmerde, Zabini. Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi, tu n'as aucun droit ici.

Blaise haussa les sourcils et sourit.

-C'est vrai, tu as raison, pour une fois.

Puis il se tut. Draco fronça les sourcils, puis se releva, Et lança un regard noir à Blaise à travers sa frange.

-Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que tu avais raccroché tes patins ?

-Comme tu peux le voir, c'est vrai. J'ai encore mes béquilles.

Les Serpentard échangèrent un regard désolé. Blaise était très apprécié dans son équipe : il était jovial, vivant et absolument pas prétentieux, même s'il avait conscience de sa maîtrise de la glace. Sa perte avait été lourde non seulement pour l'équipe, mais aussi pour tous ses amis, qu'il avait petit à petit perdus de vue.

-Mais tu sais... Il faut bien vivre...

-Alors tu fais les poubelles des patinoires ?

Ignorant sa réflexion, Blaise se tourna vers Ginny et releva son visage baigné de larmes.

-N'écoute pas ce petit con, tu es magnifique.

Elle sourit entre ses larmes et replongea son visage dans l'épaule de Harry, pour pouvoir dissimuler un rougissement.

Blaise eut un petit air satisfait avant de reporter ses yeux noirs sur Draco.

-Qui aurait crû qu'un jour, un ancien Serpentard, qui est, je le rappelle, l'image de Deatheaters, pourrait aller travailler pour Little Mischief ?

Un silence surpris se dégagea des Serpentard et Draco eut l'air encore plus énervé. Harry éclata de rire.

-Blaisinet, dois-je te rappeler que provoquer en duel toute une équipe de hockeyeurs est peut-être malvenu, compte tenu du fait que nous ne sommes que deux et que tu es foutrement blessé ?

-Protégé, on ne parle pas comme ça à son entraîneur.

-Oui, coach !

Harry perdit son sourire et se redressa.

-Maintenant, tu attrapes ton paquet sur ton épaule - aïeuh me tape pas Ginny – et on se retire promptement de la glace afin de laisser le blondinet s'entraîner. Avec un peu de chance, il arrivera à mon niveau avant les Jeux Olympiques.

Puis il s'éloigna du groupe en claudiquant douloureusement. Ginny le suivit et lorsque Harry fit un mouvement pour les rejoindre, il fut bloqué par Draco Malfoy qui se colla contre lui afin de lui murmurer dans l'oreille :

-La prochaine fois qu'on se voit, méfie-toi, je pourrais très bien te casser une jambe.

-Si tu pouvais éviter de te coller à moi de cette façon, tu me donnes chaud.

Puis Harry papillona des cils et Draco s'écarta d'un mouvement vif.

-Putain, mais t'es vraiment pédé ?

Harry lui sourit et lui envoya un baiser de la main :

-A bientôt beau blond...

Puis il s'en alla en glissant sur la glace avec une grâce qui sembla figer les Serpentard. Puis il se retourna pour parcourir les derniers mètres à reculons quand il vit que Malfoy le regardait d'un air choqué.

-Ferme la bouche, Malfouine, si tu vomis sur la glace, tu vas la faire fondre, homophobe de mes deux.

Harry ricana et sortit de la glace, déçu de sa rencontre avec celui qu'il avait promu au rang de pire ennemi.

* * *

Hop ! Premier chapitre d'une petite histoire, sur un sujet dont j'ignore tout ! Le deuxième est presque prêt, soit dit en passant, c'est suffisamment rare pour être signalé ! See you, les gens !


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteure :** Temi-Chou

**Titre :** Artistiquement vôtre.

**Disclaimer :** Ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ni les thunes ne m'appartiennent. C'est JKR et uniquement elle...

**Rating :** T

**Résumé :** En Angleterre, alors que les Jeux Olympiques d'Hiver se préparent, deux grandes marques de vêtements de sport se disputent pour sponsoriser. L'une sponsorise une équipe de Hockey, les Serpentard, l'autre un patineur artistique, très talentueux. Qui remportera cette compétition ?

**Note :** J'y connais strictement rien, je fais donc le truc à ma sauce. Pas taper !

* * *

**Chapitre Deux.**

Draco Malfoy avait toujours adoré évoluer sur la glace, depuis aussi longtemps qu'il se souvienne. Rien n'aurait pu le détourner de ses patins, ni une femme, ni même ses parents. Il avait abandonné ses études juste après l'obtention du baccalauréat et aurait sûrement arrêté bien avant si son père n'avait pas insisté pour qu'il ait au moins un diplôme. Sa vie était la glace. Il aimait ça, encore plus que le hockey. Il se sentait libre, sur ses patins, il se sentait plus lui-même qu'il ne le serait jamais. Depuis qu'il avait intégré l'équipe des Serpentard, le blond avait toujours été le premier sur la glace et le dernier dans les vestiaires.

Ce matin, alors qu'il patinait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce pédé de Potter, qui lui avait fait du gringue devant toute son équipe. Il s'était fait chambrer tout l'entraînement par les autres Serpentard, qui n'avaient pas hésité à insinuer que lui aussi était une pédale. C'était faux, bien entendu, lui n'était pas comme ça. Il aimait les femmes à fort caractère et petites poitrines, certes, mais les femmes tout de même. Il en voulait pour preuve qu'il était sorti avec Astoria Greengrass, une petite blonde avec des cheveux à la garçonne, une répartie à faire taire Severus Rogue et un goût très prononcé pour les fringues masculines.

Ils avaient dû rompre parce que sa famille l'avait forcée à quitter ses études de mécanicienne automobile pour la faire entrer par piston dans une école d'ingénieurs aux États-Unis. Au final, elle s'y plaisait et avait fini par s'imposer dans son école en tant qu'unique fille de sa promotion. Avec son bizutage, elle avait prouvé qu'elle en avait, peut-être même plus que pas mal de mecs de sa promo. Après ça, elle avait cessé de donner des nouvelles et lui de se préoccuper de cette fille. Elle faisait partie de son passé, et leur rupture n'avait pas laissé de séquelles visibles sur Draco. Avait-il réellement été amoureux ? Il en doutait. L'amour... Il était intimement convaincu qu'un homme ne tombe pas amoureux. Il est juste capable de satisfaire ses bas instincts avec une personne. Une en particulier, ou une différente à chaque fois, ça ne faisait aucune différence.

Freinant et repartant dans l'autre sens, il secoua la tête. Théo était passé chez lui, le soir. Il n'en revenait pas que Zabini soit parti chez les Potter. Surtout en tant que coach du patineur artistique. Qu'est-ce qu'il connaissait de la pseudo danse sur glace, ce Zabini ? Lui qui ne jurait que par le hockey avant sa blessure, ne pouvait pas être un entraîneur correct pour le patineur. Draco soupçonnait James Potter d'avoir engagé Blaise en pensant qu'il pourrait donner des informations sur Deatheaters. Dieu merci, Blaise n'en avait jamais eu. Après la conversation avait dérivé sur Potter la tapette et les deux coéquipiers s'étaient mis d'accord. Il leur fallait se venger de l'affront. Et le type en collant allait le payer cher.

* * *

-Harry ?

Il releva la tête de sa bande dessinée, qu'il lisait en grignotant des biscuits au chocolat, pour se rencontrer le regard marron de son père. Celui-ci balaya la chambre spacieuse de son fils. Impeccablement rangée, comme toujours, les nuances de vert qui la décoraient respiraient la chaleur. James Potter détaille le visage de fils, fier de lui.

-Ta petite amie vient d'arriver. Tu descends ou je la fais monter ?

Harry sonda sa chambre et fit la moue. Il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'elle monte. Sa chambre était un sanctuaire, un lieu intime où seuls quelques élus, très rares, avaient pu pénétrer. Déposant sa bande dessinée sur son lit, Harry se déplaça. Il descendit les arches de l'immense appartement où logeaient également Peter Pettigrow, Remus Lupin et Sirius Black, pour rejoindre le salon où Ellana Nott discutait avec Lily Potter.

Cela faisait à peine plus d'un an qu'il sortait avec elle. Au début, il avait été réticent à l'idée de construire une histoire avec une de ses fans. Mais elle ne voulait pas s'étaler au vu et au su de tous, contrairement aux autres. Ça lui avait plu, au départ. Ça lui pesait maintenant. Il aurait voulu plus mais n'insistait pas. Il l'aimait, oh ça, c'était sûr. Il l'aimait avec ses bouderies, son égoïsme et ses blessures. Pour lui, c'était elle la femme de sa vie, et rien ne comptait plus qu'elle.

Elle avait les cheveux châtains et les yeux mordorés comme son frère Théo. Il était le cadet mais protégeait sa sœur comme un aîné l'aurait fait. Il avait appris leur histoire, dieu seul sait comment, et avait cru qu'Ellana n'était qu'un amusement, pour lui, une fille d'un soir. Il lui en voulait mortellement depuis. Et Ellana ne semblait pas pressée de rétablir la vérité. Elle souhaitait mener des études de droit et Ginny – qui était au courant de tout, bien sûr – disait que ça avait sans doute un rapport, cette faculté de dissimulation et ce désir d'être avocat.

Ginny n'aimait pas Nott. Surtout la sœur. Cette fille faisait beaucoup trop souffrir Harry, amoureux transi, pour qu'elle puisse l'apprécier. Bien entendu, elle ne l'avait jamais rencontrée. Cette situation pesait sur Harry, qui, bien trop souvent, devait faire un choix entre ses amis et sa copine.

Ellana sourit en voyant Harry entrer dans la pièce. Ce sourire fit s'envoler tous ses doutes à Harry. De toute façon tout ça n'avait aucune importance tant qu'elle était là.

* * *

-Tu ne trouves pas que Harry est étrange ces temps-ci ?

Ginny cessa son massage et observa Blaise. Elle s'était déconnectée de la réalité comme à chaque fois qu'elle touchait Blaise. Elle était masseuse au sein de la patinoire avant son accident, avant de perdre l'usage de sa main. Masseuse et journaliste sportif pour un hebdomadaire qui se consacrait au patinage artistique. Malgré la probable incompétence dont elle faisait preuve depuis cet accident stupide, Blaise ne voulait qu'elle pour les massages, ce qui ne la dérangeait pas, même si elle ne se l'expliquait pas.

-Il a des problèmes avec la fille Nott, d'après ce que j'ai compris. Elle ne veut toujours pas officialiser et lui, ça le ronge.

-Ce n'est pas une fille pour lui, il serait temps qu'il s'en rendre compte. Lui si émotif, elle froide comme de la glace, lui vivant pour exulter, ressentir, vivre, en somme. Elle n'arrivant pas à donner un sens à sa vie, se raccrochant, tant bien que mal, à la destinée que ses parents ont tracé pour elle... Tant qu'elle n'aura pas trouvé le sens à sa vie, nécessaire à tout individu, il arrivera à rien, avec elle.

-Je sais bien, répondit Ginny d'une voix lointaine, mais lui ne le voit pas comme ça...

Elle laissa passer un silence puis reprit :

-Tu donnes quel sens à la vie, maintenant que tu ne peux plus jouer ?

Elle s'interrogeait réellement. Elle-même avait perdu sa raison d'être, sa passion, dans l'accident qui lui avait coûté un peu de mobilité. Bien sûr, il lui était impossible de continuer son métier et journaliste ne lui convenait pas. Elle faisait ça pour Luna, la rédactrice en chef, son amie.

Blaise s'agita un peu et posa ses yeux noisette sur la jeune femme. Il comprenait le sens de cette question. Il était toujours difficile de renoncer à ce qui avait bâti une vie entière. Depuis qu'elle était tout jeune, Ginevra avait toujours souhaité s'occuper du bien-être des gens. La perte de sa main l'empêchait de réaliser son rêve. Il était dans le même cas qu'elle. Il avait consacré toutes ses années adolescentes au hockey, ce sport était sa vie et il était – avait été – un excellent joueur.

Si Draco Malfoy égalait presque Harry par le contrôle de corps sur la glace, cela ne faisait pas de lui un excellent joueur. La blessure de Blaise l'empêchait à présent d'évoluer sur patins. Les premiers mois de sa convalescence, il avait pensé à se suicider. Cette blessure lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'il n'était qu'un homme et que comme tous les autres, il n'était pas éternel. Il avait mis du temps à sortir de sa dépression, pendant laquelle il passait son temps à regarder les vidéos de ses matches, à pleurer, serrant contre son cœur ses précieux patins. Une saison était passée. Il pensait encore que la mort serait sa seule issue quand James Potter était venu le trouver à son appartement pour lui dire de ne par se laisser abattre par ce vilain coup de pute que lui avait réservé le sort.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il avait vu Harry et Ginny danser sur la glace qu'il avait pensé que peut-être la vie méritait qu'on s'y intéresse. Ce n'était même pas la rousse qui avait attiré son attention. C'était Harry.

Avait-il été envieux de le voir sur la glace ? Sans le moindre doute. Mais si Blaise était quelqu'un arrogant, il était loin d'être stupide. Lui était excellent, Harry était un pur génie. En le voyant, il avait su. Il voulait travailler avec ce type, qui qu'il soit, plus rien d'autre n'importait que pouvoir se délecter toujours plus de cette danse magnifique.

James Potter lui avait donné une place. Et Harry était devenu le nouveau but de Blaise. Il comptait faire de ce gars-là le meilleur patineur artistique au monde.

Il soupira. Dire ça à Ginny lui semblait trop intime. Peut-être plus tard, mais pas dans l'immédiat.

-Je cherche encore, répondit-il.

-Moi aussi.

* * *

Draco grogna un peu plus fort en passant devant une petite salle de l'étage de la patinoire, près des vestiaires, d'où s'écoulait de la musique classique. Potter s'entraînait à faire des trucs vraiment pas virils, en laissant la porte ouverte. Il n'avait vraiment honte de rien, celui-là. Vraiment honte de rien.

-Ha_rrrr_y, tu fais v_rrrr_aiment n'impo_rrrr_te quoi.

-Pardonne-moi, Viktor, je ne suis pas trop à ce que je fais.

-Je vois ça… Concent_rrrr_e-toi, pa_rrrr_ pitié. Ka_rrrr_karroff me tue_rrrr_a s'il voit que ton niveau a baissé. Déjà qu'il n'est pas b_rrrr_illant…

S'arrêtant un peu plus près de la porte, Draco jeta un œil dans la salle. L'accent du type l'intriguait. La salle était une salle de danse, avec des miroirs au mur et des barres sur les côtés. Potter était appuyé sur l'une d'elle, une de ses jambes légèrement fléchie, l'autre bien tendue, assez haut, pour tout avouer.

Ses collants moulaient toute son anatomie de façon réellement inconvenante et le type à l'accent avait la main sous la cuisse de la tapette.

-Je le savais, murmura Draco d'un air satisfait.

Viktor vint se placer plus près encore de Harry, son torse frôlant le bras tendu du patineur artistique.

-Plus fe_rrrr_me, plus tendue, ta p_rrrr_ise, Harrry.

-J'en peux plus.

Potter laissa tomber, lâcha sa jambe et partit vers son sac.

-Sérieusement, Viktor, je ne vois pas en quoi maîtriser ça me permettra de placer une pirouette allongée.

-Ne rêve pas pour la pirouette allongée, intervint une troisième voix qui fit sursauter Draco, tu n'es pas capable de faire une arabesque correcte.

-Je patine au ressenti, Blaise, pas en essayant de faire des figures compliquées, pesta Potter.

-Et ça t'a coûté une place sur le podium, la dernière fois. Écoute-moi quand je parle. C'est un sport, ce que tu fais.

Draco retint un pouffement.

-Et comme tout sport, il te faut une stratégie.

Ne souhaitant en entendre plus – ça le répugnait qu'on mette le patinage artistique au rang de sport – Draco se détourna, soudainement pressé de quitter la patinoire, ne sachant même pas que la suite de la conversation aurait pu l'intéresser.

Blaise, dans la salle de danse, arrêta d'engueuler Harry, voyant qu'il n'allait vraiment pas bien. Faisant fi du souvenir atroce que lui laissait la voix grinçante d'Igor Karkaroff (« PAS DE BÉQUILLES OU DE CHAUSSU_rrrr_ES DE VILLE SU_RRR_ LE PLANCHER ! »), il s'approcha et posa une main sur l'épaule de son protégé.

-Dis-moi tout, Harry. Je sens que tu ne vas vraiment pas bien.

-Ellana… Elle ne sait plus où elle en est de ses sentiments pour moi et j'ai l'impression que je vais mourir de chagrin.

Des larmes commencèrent à embuer le regard de Harry qui cessa de parler, de peur de ne pouvoir contenir ses larmes si ça venait à se produire.

Blaise en avait l'estomac tout en vrac de voir son ami dans cet état, pour une fille qui n'en valait pas la peine. Il ouvrit la bouche pour le lui dire quand Viktor lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

-Toujou_rrrr_s Ellana Nott ? Tu dev_rrrr_ais laisser tomber, Ha_rrrr_y. Comme on dit chez moi, ce qui est to_rrr_du du_rrr_e jusqu'à demain, mais ce qui est d_rrr_oit du_rrr_e l'éte_rrr_nité… Elle n'a jamais su se compo_rrr_ter en femme avec toi.

-JE SAIS ! Mais je l'aime…

-Eh bien, insista Blaise, mets ça de côté pour aujourd'hui et file sur la glace. T'en as sacrément besoin.

* * *

Les mains croisées dans son dos, le regard fixé sur un point juste au-dessus de la tête de Lucius, Draco essuyait un blâme sans broncher. Le repas avec les actionnaires s'était mal passé. Ils estimaient que la perte de Zabini était bien trop considérable pour continuer à sponsoriser cette équipe plus que lamentable. Les deux Malfoy avaient encaissé le coup difficilement, Draco promettant que l'équipe était en énorme progrès. Il ne fit pas attention à Fenrir Greyback qui avait ricané en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Draco avait poursuivi son plaidoyer, faisant fi des mauvaises réactions des collaborateurs de son père.

Il avait expliqué qu'ils avaient changé de stratégie, qu'ils avaient du potentiel, Nott, par exemple et lui-même. Il avait achevé par cette phrase que son père lui avait appris à scander.

-Les Serpentard feront hommage à DeathEaters, j'en fais le serment.

Mais il n'avait pas convaincu la plupart des actionnaires principaux. James Potter grignotait de plus en plus de part de marché, rognant sur les marges de DeathEaters et les actionnaires avaient peur pour leur argent. Lorsqu'ils étaient sortis du bureau, Draco avait senti que son père allait lui faire des reproches. Ça n'avait pas loupé.

Lucius avait réexpliqué à son fils combien il s'était investi, soutenant son rejeton dans l'arrêt de ses études de la meilleure façon qu'il le pouvait, en finançant son équipe. Mais il attendait des résultats en retour, résultats qui tardaient à arriver. À croire que le vieux Greyback avait raison. Sans Zabini, les Serpentard étaient finis.

N'ayant jamais eu l'impression que Blaise était meilleur que lui, Draco avait très mal pris la phrase de son père. Blessé dans son orgueil, il avait cessé de regarder son père dans les yeux.

-Il faut que tu fasses quelque chose, fils. Sinon, je vais être contraint de couper les financements.

Déjà cinq jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que Draco avait vu Potter s'entraîner à faire des trucs de tapettes avec le bulgare. La répulsion qu'il avait ressentie à ce moment-là avait petit à petit laissé place à une honte qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. Pourtant, il avait raison d'être dégoûté par des tapettes, par Potter en particulier.

Qu'il se soit tapé la sœur Nott – une vraie salope, celle-là, en plus – ne signifiait même pas qu'il soit hétéro. Le hockeyeur en était persuadé : son « rival » était pédé, rien d'autre ne pourrait changer ce sentiment.

Il avait ce que les tapettes appelaient entre eux un gaydar. C'était plus fort que lui, il les repérait dans une foule, pour mieux les éviter. Question de survie.

Il secoua légèrement la tête, afin de se sortir de ses pensées et de répondre à son père. Cependant celui-ci l'en empêcha en prenant la parole.

-Ceci dit, je te sais parfaitement incapable de prendre une décision réaliste. Alors j'ai décidé d'organiser quelque chose, une sorte de compétition entre les Serpentards et Potter – le père et le fils, cela s'entend.

-P… Pardon ?

-Tu as bien entendu. Une compétition. James Potter a donné son accord, bouffi d'orgueil, persuadé que son rejeton sans talent peut gagner. Tu iras en discuter avec lui et son fils, cet après-midi.

Draco eut une moue de dégoût à l'idée d'affronter seul la tapette qui, il en était sûr, avait des vues sur lui. Il se dit qu'il amènerait Théo, ou Vincent avec lui. Oui, ça éviterait qu'il se sente acculé, face à deux ennemis, dont l'un voulait abuser de son corps.

Lucius dut voir le soulagement sur le visage de son fils, celui qui suivit l'inquiétude, car il exigea d'une voix froide que celui-ci aille au rendez-vous seul.

Le père donna au fils le lieu de rendez-vous, un bureau de la patinoire Weasley, au même étage que la salle de danse où il avait vu Potter et Blaise, lui interdisant formellement d'y aller accompagné. En guise de punition, il devrait affronter cette épreuve seul.

* * *

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le bureau de cet abruti de Ludovic Verpey, le ministre des Sports, Draco retint de justesse une grimace effarée. Harry Potter était déjà, bien entendu, en train de faire de la lèche à cet enculé de ministre – lui aussi était pédé, c'était évident, c'était un ancien patineur artistique, lui aussi – il souhaita très fort que rien de tout ça ne soit en train de se passer.

La porte du bureau claque et Ludo Verpey, un parfait exemple du quadra sur le retour qui attendait de son ancien succès de quoi baiser pour les vingt prochaines années, lui tendit un immense sourire en remettant une mèche en place.

-Oh, bonjour Draco !

-Monsieur Verpey, rétorqua Draco en se répugnant à serrer la main tendue et résistant à l'envie d'arracher celle qu'il y avait sur son épaule. Potter.

—Malfoy, grogna le patineur artistique en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, reportant son regard sur son téléphone portable.

Un silence plana entre eux et Verpey, visiblement mal à l'aise et trop serré dans son pantalon en cuir, invita Draco à s'installer sur un des fauteuils de cuir de la vaste salle de réunion. Draco laissa son regard se promener un peu partout, complètement indifférent face au regard assassin que dardait sur lui la tapette. Le ministre s'éclaircit légèrement la gorge pour lancer :

-Alors… Vous avez sûrement été mis au courant, étant donné que vous êtes nos deux vedettes…

-Au fait, Verpey, allez au fait, soupira Draco, dépité.

Ludo Verpey déglutit et reporta son regard sur Potter qui lui adressa un sourire éblouissant, qui exaspéra Draco encore plus qu'il ne l'était. Avec un râle dépité, le hockeyeur rejeta sa tête en arrière alors que le ministre reprenait son discours.

-Le gouvernement de Sa Majesté a décidé que les jeunes anglais ne faisaient pas assez de sport. C'est pourquoi nous avons décidé, en accord avec vos sponsors principaux, LittleMischief et DeathEaters, d'organiser une compétition entre vous.

-Oui, jusque là, je sais, cracha Draco. Quelle est la foutue teneur de cette compétition, bon sang ?

-Un concours d'inscription. Celui de vous deux qui attirera le plus d'inscriptions dans son sport verra son sponsor bénéficier d'un petit coup de pouce de l'état.

-Que doit-on faire pour ça ? demanda Potter de sa voix niaise.

-Ouvrir vos entrainements au public, simplement.

Draco se leva d'un bond, repoussant son siège au loin et planquant ses mains sur le bureau.

-Attendez, c'est injuste comme méthode ! Il suffira que l'autre tapette montre son joli minois pour que toutes les femmes tombent en pâmoison et courent s'inscrire !

-Peur de perdre, Malfoy ?

-Face à toi ? Excuse, je ne crains rien d'un type en collant...

-En collant, certes, mais avec « un joli minois qui fait tomber les femmes en pâmoison ».

Harry eut un sourire charmeur.

-Ou peut-être as-tu peur de succomber ?

Draco s'écarta de la table comme s'il s'était brûlé. Il frissonna de dégoût et capta le sourire satisfait de ce connard de Potter, ce qui lui donna encore plus envie de le frapper.

-Succomber à quoi ? Je ne suis pas une pédale, Potter. J'aime foutre des chattes, pas sucer des bites, on peut pas tous être comme toi.

Harry se balança sur sa chaise, juste assez pour pouvoir poser ses pieds sur la table.

-La dernière fois que j'ai regardé, ta mère n'avait pas de bite, fanfaronna Harry avec un sourire supérieur.

-Ma m…

Le sang de Draco ne fit qu'un tour et malgré lui, il contourna le bureau, empoigna la tapette par le col de son pull pour le plaquer contre un mur avec force, avant de bloquer de son corps toute retraite possible. Le sourire de Harry s'accentua.

-C'est moi que tu traites de pédé mais c'est toi qui bandes, Malfoy. Dégage.

Draco sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller d'horreur quand il constata que Potter avait raison et il prit la fuite rapidement en réprimant des frissons d'horreur. Potter avait dû le contaminer. Ce n'était pas possible autrement.

La porte du bureau de Ludovic Verpey claqua et Harry remit son col en place, observant avec hargne l'endroit où son pseudo rival avait disparu. S'il y avait bien une chose que Harry détestait, c'était les homophobes. Neville, un de ses meilleurs amis, était homosexuel et quiconque critiquait cette orientation sexuelle devenait automatiquement un ennemi pour Harry. Déjà qu'il avait du mal à supporter l'ancien coéquipier de Blaise, qui l'avait évincé pour prendre sa place.

Alors comme ça, cet enfoiré aimait tellement la bagarre que ça le faisait bander ? C'était parfait, Harry était sûr de pouvoir se servir de ça contre lui, à un moment. Il grimaça légèrement en remarquant dans le reflet de la vitre une rougeur au niveau où son col avait frotté, puis il se tourna vers Ludovic Verpey.

-J'accepte cette proposition. Moi, ça me va parfaitement, éclater ce petit con sur mon domaine.

Ludovic Verpey sourit.

-Parfait ! J'en ferai part à mon équipe au plus vite. Et sinon, pour ce dîner, vous êtes d'accord ?

Harry haussa les épaules. Après tout, pourquoi pas ?

* * *

Fin du chapitre !


End file.
